5 year old neagi
by chouko-san
Summary: neagi is 5 and in danganronpa (WARNING: SDR SPOILERS please review )
1. Chapter 1

**hello~ im making a what if- as in what if little neagi was danganronpa!**

**sonia: all rights to thier respected owners...chouko owns nothing**

**souda: good job sonia-san! **

**me: -_- anyways on with the show!**

little neagi pov

darkness...everywhere then i woke up...'where am i' turns out i was sleeping on a desk 'wheres mom..' so i start calling out her name "mommy...mommy where r u?" "daddy?" "where is everyone?!" so i walk down a hallway till i see a door 'i hear voices maybe mommy and daddy r in there' so i open the door with all my might then i saw 'big kids ...wheres mommy?" "i-its a k-kid?!" they all started to stare at me "whats a kid doing here...useless" said a guy with blond hair and glasses 'he seems so...cool'

"im sure hes just lost.." said a girl with blue hair blue eyes and a school girl outfit 'i think ive seen her before' "i bet hes a little twerp!" said a girl with two long braids and glasses "well we can help him find his parents..." said a girl with orangish hair and a really poofy skirt " whats a squirt like him doing here anyways?" said a guy with hair that was in a shape of a triangle "i bet he snouck (cant spell :/) in!" is everyone accusing me.." we cant just start making accusations without asking him" this was said by i think a girl?...who has HUDGE mucsles "your right maybe i should share some doughnuts with him!" said a girl with a swirl on her head "hey kid u werent here on time it said 8:00 its 8:30 what took u so long!" said a guy with a unabrow and a school uniform 'hes scaring me...' "do u like video games little boy?"

said a really chubby guy "maybe its better if he sees his parents they might be worried" said a girl with two curly pigtais and red eyes "how can we if we dont even know where we r?" said a girl with pigtails also and..a really long tie " well we cant leave him here..." said a guy with perices and bright red spiky hair "well look at hiiiimmm~" said a this guy with an afro who got up all in my face "its best we know who the headmaster is..so we can see if they can take him home" sais a guy with long hair purple eyes and an emotion less look

here i am your head master~" and what came out was a 'stuffed bear' "i am your headmaster !" "u have to be kidding me?" "is this a joke?" "save your stuffed bear questions u all have been decided to live here by hopes peak correct?" before anyone could anwser "yes of course u were or u wouldnt be here...now ill explain the rules later for now get settled in and if u have any other bear realted questions feel free to ask!" "i have one" said the glasses guy "what is a little kid doing here?" "belive it or not hes a student here his name makoto neagi and hes super highschool level good luck..well i have to go oh yea! forgot everyone be kind to or there will be a penalty!" "see ya!"

just like that the bear vanished..."idk about u guys but im not staying here with this squirt" "me neither little twerp!" "seroiusly y did they even bother with him?" the insults kept coming then my eyes started to welt up then i cried harder then i ever have then everyone was quiet so i ran and ran till i didnt know where i was then i tripped and cried hoping they wouldnt find me...

**well thats it! it gets better i promise but u have to review first~**

**neagi: please review...before im left crying as a 5 year old pleaaaaseeee**

**hope u enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys giving an update now lets go..**

**oh wait i own nothing danganronpa is owned by..crap idk anyways i did my disclamer enjoy~**

**neagi p.o.v**

i cried for hours it seemed like until i saw...

"m-maizono.." "so u do remeber me im glad!" oh yea she was my babysitter! "u were my babysitter right?" "of course! i could never forget little neagi-kun!" i reliazed that i wasnt crying anymore so i stood up "come on the others r waiting!" i suddenly got a headache "no!" "uh whats wrong?" "i dont wanna go see the others there just gonna be mean to me!" "no there not monokuma talk to us!" "what did he say?" "that if were ever mean to u agian hes gonna ki..uh i mean expell us from school" "o-ok ill go" "good"we walked silently down the corrider and enter the cafertraia where evryone excpet togami and fukawa were sitting at a lunch table together "oh neagi your back"ashina said with relivf(cant spell :/) "neagi we were so worried!" said chirio i looked i nocticed someone is missing so i spoke up

"wheres enoshima-san?" they all looked at me with sad faces excpet kirigiri and togami then maizono said "she..was expelled for being mean to u" "oh..."

later that night...Maizono's p.o.v

"good night neagi" i said as i tucked into bed he slpet in my room bc he got scared so i was just gonna sleep in his room for the night "night maizono-san!" he gave him a kwaii face so i gave him a small smile and walked out of the room then i remembered what monokuma said about having us kill each other so when can leave so i had to kill someone for neagis sake hes a little boy and needs protection and im the only one concered i thought back to the meeting we had before i went and got neagi

~flashback~

"junko-san is dead" "we should go get neagi!" "NO!" this was said by togami-san "we cant after all hes a little kid we cant murder anyone for neagis sake understood!" togami-san sounded mad seems like 'he cares about neagi..'

~flashback over~

but i have do this for neagi...i walked in the kitchen a grabbed a knife thankfully the only people that were in there were ashina and sakrura ashina spoke "night maizono" "night" then quickly left the room and went into neagis and worte a letter contuing with my plan

**well thats all please review and hope u enjoyed~**


	3. Chapter 3

**whats sup guys heres another chapter hope u enjoy oh yea!**

**i own nothing...enjoy!**

togami p.o.v (moring time before they discovered the body)

'i hope neagi is ok maizono said he got scared and so they switched rooms...y didnt he just told me i mean we couldve at least slpet in the same roo- wait why im i even caring?! ugh...i hate my life well might as well go check and see-*body discovery annocement*

my heart stoped...all that was running through my mind was did neagi die '..so i went to maizonos room opened the door and there was neagi sleeping on the bed i have to admit he looked kind of cute but if he didnt get killed then who? so i went down to neagis room and it seems everyones there so i decided to speak up"hey whats going?" they turned some looked at me with sad faces others anger the rest utterly shocked (expect kirigiri) then kirigiri said "maizono is dead..." i turned and went inside the room and when i aproched the bathroom

i saw she was sitting up blood everywhere and a knife in her stomach then i said "you all keep this from neagi dont tell about the murders and kirigiri see if u can get one of us to stay here with neagi so he wont have to attened the trial im goning to go get him understand?" "most of them nodded me and kirigiri left the room kirigiri went to the gym well i went back to maizonos room when i walked in i didnt see neagi i looked all around the room but still couldnt find him so i ran to the down the hall and at the end was "neagi..." i sighed in relivif knowing that he was ok and he didnt find the body

"good moring togami" he said while rubbing his eyes "next time dont leave the room unless i come and get u ok?" "ok!" we walk down to the cafetearia and ashina oogami clestia hagakure yamada and fukawa were already in there. "what is the twerp doing here?!" said fukawa neagi hid behind me "be quiet fukawa!your breath stinks i can smell it from here!" she immdetaly covered her mouth then i spoke softly to neagi "its ok neagi u can come out now.."

then kirirgiri walked and said she needed to talk to me privately as soon as we were away from the others she fianlly spoke " monokuma said we can snice he knows who the culprit is then someone who he knows is not the culprit will watch him" "so whos going first?" "seems like...chirio" " ill go iform her and tell her treat neagi with extra care" im kind of mad that it wasnt me but i informed chirio and i decided to investgate the crime some more until i heard i bell saying time was and line up at the elevator so i went and everyone was even neagi and chirio were there."we wanted to wish u guys luck!(i just made pun)" said neagi smiling at us

we all got in the elevator waving bye to neagi who was smiling at us 'i have to do this...for neagi..'

**well thats it for this chapter review and tell me whos pov i should do next hope u enjoyed~**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys~ i made a fourth chapter! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**neagi: please enjoy the story**

togami pov (after the trial and leons execution!)

'well neagi and chirio seemed to have fun...thats good i guess' i guess maizono wanted to take neagi out of here but killing someone...also neagi cant go in either maizono or his own room so i voluntered(cant spell please bear with me) to let him sleep in my room where am i right now you ask? i'm in a libraby drinking tea and fukawa is hiding well fangirling over me because im just that handsome then i heard someone come in...

"woah! this libary is HUDGE!...uh fukawa-san" thats my cue to come in "go take a bath you stink i can smell you from here" then she put her head and said "h-hai" and walked out of the libary then out of my surprise neagi chased after her...why does he even care?! ugh! whatever...

then i went back to my book...

neagi pov

i went after fukawa-san when i got out of the libary i asked her "f-fukawa-san?" then she stopped me "t-togami-san h-hes hes...wonderful!" no words...i was just shocked very utterly shocked "hes actually worried about im gonna go take a bath!" and then she skipped away...werid so i went to the cafe (or cafetrira) and saw...

oowada and ishimaru arguing then they bothe ran up to me.."neagi were gonna see who can last the longest" i had no idea what they were talking about.."uhh.." so ishimaru spoke up and said "were gonna go in the bath house and turn the heat all the way up and see who can last the longest!" ok i get that..kind of but what does that have to do with me?! i better ask "so what does all this have to do with me?" they both looked at me like i was stupid and said...

"your gonna time it!" im begining to think this is a terrible idea...so i timed it after a LONG period of time i checked the timer and it said 3 HOURS?! holy moly i better go check on them

so i tapped on the door and said "g-guys why dont we just call it a night?" they both snapped back at me "NO" then went back to thier trash talk i almost starting crying they yelled at me so loud so i held back my tears and said "im gonna go to bed good night"

they both yelled back "night!" then they starting arguing agian oh well i better go see togami-san because i dont know his room is-i stopped my thought when is saw monobear

"upupu..hello neagi-kun going to bed?" i blinked out of confusion and said "y-yes" then he chuckled to himshlef for a second and said "your room is clean and you can sleep in there now so have fun!..upupu" then he disappered well if thats the case then ill go to my room so i went back to my room snuggled underth the balnket and quickly fell alseep before i did i thought popped in my head..

'did ishimaru and owada-san leave the bathouse?...'

**thats all folks! i tried to make it longer nicer and evrything! i worked so hard took me about an hour or two but i did it! please review to say if i did a good job or not PLEASE im begging you!**

**aoi: its ok chouko*pats back***

**sakura: please review and hoped you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys~ sorry i havn't updated in a while i've been working on some new stories, you have time please check them out! oh yea i own nothing and please enjoy the story~**

togami pov (this is gonna be funny)

i went to go check on neagi in my room,but when i checked my room he wasn't there.(let it begin!) So i franctilly searched all over the school i ran up to fukawa and asked her "hey have you seen neagi?" she looked down at the floor then back at me. "s-sorry togami-san i havn't.." i sighed and ran off. 'wait...i havn't checked his room' then i thought agian 'nah..couldn't have gone there'

fukawa pov

as soon as i saw togami run off,my face felt flushed and it felt steam was coming out of my head. 't-togmai actually t-talk to me' then something started to tickle my nose i was about sneeze,until i saw...

neagi pov (im so evil :) )

i woke up..'in my yea thats right told me i could..i forgot to tell togami-san something what was it' i just shurgged it off and remembered how ishimaru and oowada -san leave that bath house so i ran to the cafetrira. One: to see if they were there Two: i was hungry...

when i got there i saw ishimaru and oowada -san laughing. so i decided to speak up. "hey um ishimaru-san oowada-san are you guys ok?" they looked me and laughed then ishimaru spoke. "of course,we made a truce!" then oowada took over. "yes now were best friends,women can never understand theese passonite male bondings.."

then ashina was about to take a sip of her coffe when she said "GAY!" then returned to her drink (im sorry i had to do that!)

after i was done eating i went to go find togami-san so i went through the halls maybe he's in the library so i checked wasn't there then i saw fukawa-san so i went up to her and asked "um fukawa-san?" she looked at seems like she was going to sneeze but kept in. after she was done she glanced at me and said "yea?" then i restated my question "fukawa-san have you seen togami-san?" she looked at me and said "y-yes-" she was cut off by someone else's voice.

"neagi!" i looked over and it was togami,he looked awful bags under his eyes. his hair all tangled up. when he saw me he ran up to me and crushed me with a death hug. "im so glad your safe" i couldn't say anything because i was being bear hugged. so i told togami to let go of me and he did. then he asked me "where were you last night i couldn't find you?" thats what i forgot to tell him so i told him "i was in my room, told me i could back last night"

normal pov

at that moment something ran through both of there heads...

'i'm such an idiot..'

**the end for now please review and if all have any questions for me PM me :) **

**togami: no ones gonna PM you!**

**me:shut up! we must have faith**

**neagi -_- hope you enjoyed~**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello guys! ****sorry for the loooonnngg wait! but here's the next chapter i would also like to thank RinRin-Chama who's sticking by this story and reviews after every chapter thank you!**

**togami: can we please get on with the show...**

**me: you ruined my speech!**

**togami: well it was a crummy speech!**

**me: oh why you little-**

**neagi: um chouko owns nothing all rights to their respected owners..**

chihiro was just walking through the halls carrying a her P.E. bag until Celestia noticed "hey chihiro," chihiro looked up nervously "u-um yes?" she gave her a puzzled look and clestia spoke agian "whats with the bag?" "oh this its nothing,well i gotta go see ya later clestia-san"

Clestia looked away confused,When chihiro was finally far enough she(xD) took a deep breath and headed towards the locker rooms.

Togami pov (his became one of my favs)

i got up around 6:30 i guess i dont know their were'nt any good clocks here and plus i forgot my Roulex watch i sighed and went over to neagi's room when i was there i knocked gently. Afew seconds later he opened the door and was rubbing his right eye. "moring togmai-san" he said. 'looks ike a woke him up.'

"did you just get up neagi?" he nodded his head and yawned "im sorry you can go back to sleep if you want?" he shook his head "no thanks i'm actually kinda hungry" i nodded and off we went to the cafeteria when we there monokuma came up on one of the montiors "hey yo guys over here!,i think one of your friends might be not able to join you for breakfeast..upupupu"

After he said that i started to investagate by the time i reached the locker rooms i noticed neagi was right behind me. 'if i find a body with him he'll freak outoh think togami think!' and so i said "um neagi can you please go back to eat your breakfeast i forgot something.." he looked at me for a second and said "ok" and ran back into the cafeteria

thats when i decided to open the door and there i saw chihiro's body hanging with a blood wirtten messge then i heard someone scream and turned around just to be utterly shocked..

**well thats all for now if you all have any questions or want me to add something for the next chapter PM me please! make sure to review so i know i didn't do a crappy job! hope you all enjoyed~**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey ya! making another chapter in the same day! because i felt like it and i'm bored plus this story will turn out AMAZING! ...maybe... idk, anyways the other one was short so this one will be short too,but atleast you guys get to read two chapters so i hope you guys enjoy~**

togami pov (dont judge..)

i was standing there looking at "i-ishimaru?!" i had to admit his scream sounded excatly like neagi's kind of. Snice i was worried for nothing i felt irrtated and slightly angered. All i did was looked at me and groaned "Ugh.. go get the others...excpet neagi." he nodded and ran down to the cafetreria i just stood there looking at the body 'hmm...'

Neagi pov (this will be kwaii i promise)

ishimaru came breathing heavly saying that everyone had to meet in the boys locker room so i did what i was told i walked down to the boys locker but kirigiri stopped at the enterance "im sorry neagi..,but you can't go in"

i almost started crying 'how come no one's telling me anything!' kirigiri probably noticed my sad face and said "it's for the best neagi.." then she walked into the boys locker rooms...

'why isn't no one telling me anything' and in a flash i ran back to my room locked my door and was sitting on my bed talking to a small brown teddy bear i named Mr. Fluffykins (i couldn't think of anything else :/) "oh ,what do you think their hiding from me?" i stared at him for a second then said "Well yea they are big kids but how will i get them to notice me?" after a minute or so i spoke agian "thats a great idea ! i'll try that" and squeezed him and set him on my bed and unlocked my door and walked out

'ok time to see if it works..'

**thats all! hope you all enjoyed! and oh yea! if i get more than 10 reviews on this story...next chapter i will put Neagi in a bunny suit! and the last person who reviews gets to choose the color! **

**if you have questions please PM me =) **

**hope you all enjoyed~**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey~ ****so im making another chapter and i would like to thank RinRin-Chama you helped me get some ideas for this chapter and i do not own anything (excpet the plot of this fic) enjoy~**

Neagi pov (SUPER KWAII TIME :3)

i tried so much to try to thier attenion like i tried cooking,but failed flour got everywhere i kept tripping over my arpon and i wasnt allowed to use the stove. i tried to draw pictures but there was no caryons! i tried to get close to togami-san but he said "not now neagi " or "please stay in your room" so i did the last the thing i could possibly do...summon

i went out to one of the cameras and said "Um..Mr. kuma may speak to you for a second?" and with in a few seconds appeared "yes neagi-kun what is it?" i looked at me with sadness and said "the others i think are hiding something first junko-san was exspelled then maizono-san,then leon-san and now chihiro-san whats going on?"

then he started to shake rapidly and drip sweat everyone when he was wiping away his sweat he finally anwsered "i do know but i can not tell you im afraid.." he said while putting his head down i looked at him with conceran and worry. "w-why not?!" he sighed "because its not my duty to tell the others have to tell you one way or another you'll find out sooner"

i looked down when i looked back up was gone. i guess i'll i can do now is wait...

Togmai pov (HAHAHA i got you xD )

when we all done investagating we went down to the elevator monokuma said neagi will remain in his room until the trial is over (plus monokuma locked his door)

we went down to the trial room and let me tell you it was hecktic but in the end it was Oowada this what he said "im sorry brother.." then before he got executied kirigiri asked "Oowada i have one more question what was your motive to kill her..?" Oowada looked up at her for a second then looked back down bangs covering his eyes and said

"h-he...BLOCKED ME ON FACEBOOK!" then broke down into tears thats when i did a compelte faceplam and sighed. Ashina then said "hmm GAY!" then clestia was caught giggling which i didnt really care about i just want him to die so i can go and see neagi and with that monokuma finally decided to speak "stop your whining its execution time! then he hit his hammer to the button and thus killing Oowada and turing him into butter. which monokuma put on top of his pancakes.

after that we went back on the elevator and a thought popped into my head...

'i will come for you neagi,i will never leave you even though you dont know whats going on right now just know i will always come back..'

**awwww...now if you all have any question PM me =) also the challenge is still going on...chapter 10 will have the bunny suit =) also if anyone has blocked you on facebook give them a fake name and let your furstaion out or if no one has ever blocked you (lucky) post about how much one of your FRIENDS like or hate this fanfic (i dont really care ) or do both!**

**hope you enjoyed~**


	9. authors note

**hello everyone i'm sorry to say but i'm stopping this story for now...its because i kind of anger problems (and a couple of you witnessed it first hand) and i have to inform you that until i know how to control it i cannot continue any of my stories right now trust me i've been trying but its hard when your at school and some people decide to be mean and stoop WAY down past their level. so i just wanted to let all of you know because all of you have been great to me (even when i was a jerk) i just gonna find something to help with my anger, i don't know how long it will take probably about a couple weeks. A month at the most, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**~chouko-san**


End file.
